The Broom Cupboard
by violeteyedkitten
Summary: Scorpius hears a rumor, and needs to have Rose's Verification on the subject. Where better to talk than a Broom Cupboard? RW/SM R
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: So this is my first fic that is really into lots of romance, so you need to et me know what you think. I actually come up with this story sitting at home mopping, because I couldn't go see Twilight *Killing the snow fairy's!!!* Don't ask. But I guess, this story will be in Honor of the whole Twilight series including the movie. Which I have yet to see. No one tell me what it's like!! _

_**I DON't OWN ANYTHING but enjoy it anyways...**_

Rose had always been friends with Scorp. But really it had been nothing more than friendship. The difference between him and her other friends was that he made her feel important. When she was with him, she felt as if there was something greater and more intense about to happen.

Needless to say the day she was yanked out of the deserted corridor of Hogwarts into an abandoned broom cupboard, she was not expecting to be pushed up against the cold stone wall imprisoned in between the strong arms of Scorpius Malfoy.

She had hoped but never expected in her wildest dreams that she would ever be in a broom cupboard with him. Of coarse she had hoped, every girl in the whole school had at least once held that job. It didn't help that he and Albus not only were the most sought after boys in the school, being considered the most handsome, but also had a new girl on their arm every two days.

"Scorpius! What…" Rose gasped before one of his large hands came up the cover her mouth.

"Shh" He whispered, before removing his hand, to dig into his pocket for his wand. Finding it, he cast a silencing charm across the small room. Only then did she realize how small a cupboard could actually be. By no means was Scorpius large, in any way. He was muscular, but in just the right places, like his arms, or that sexy six-pack, that seemed to ripple when he did crunches, or any other upper body exercise. Get a grip on yourself Weasley! Rose thought to herself. He thinks of you as just a friend.

"I have a question for you." he started to look a little unsure at this, and Rose wondered why. Usually he was all in control, always confident and sometimes a little bit cocky.

"It's just that… Well I… I think…"

"Spit it out Scorp. It will be easier to just get it over with. Trust me I know."

"It's, well… I heard you were dating Gregory Flint. Please tell me it's not true!" Rose Gasped in shock. Of all the idiotic things she had heard this was the worst.

"What if I told you we were?" She asked in curiosity.

"You are?"

"Never! I was joking!" She exclaimed grasping his shirt, pulling him closer in the process. "That is preposterous! Who is spreading that! it's not true! I would never date that idiot!"

Heard it form some firstys." Scorpius responded sheepishly. "I didn't want to sound like I was interrogating you or anything, but he's such a player! He only wants someone for sex, and once he gets it… sayonara baby, there is a hot chick in the other room just waiting to put out."

They were really close now. one of his legs had slid between her thighs, and her legs were almost dangling off the ground. One hand he had cupping the side of her neck, and the other was slowly sliding into the back of her loose copper locks. She loosened her grip on his white button up the front shirt, and spread her hands flat. The tips of her fingers just barley grazed his bare flesh sending a shiver down bother their spines.

"I just don't want you to get hurt is all." he said quietly leaning his forehead up against hers.

"Don't worry, there is only one person in the whole word who cold hurt me."

"And I will never find out will I?" He said it as more of a statement than a question. But inside she was shouting _it's you!_

"Well just fair warning, if I find out who the lucky bustard is and he hurts you, I will personally torture and kill him."

"No!" Rose shouted

"You love him that much?"

"Yes and I wouldn't want you dead. Especially not tortured." She was now pressed so close to him and the wall that She had no choice but to wrap he legs around his waist. Scorpius stared into her eyes for a moment, as if unsure of how to act. A look of love and curiosity adorning his face. Slowly he ran his hand down her neck, and bare arm before moving it to her waist, and sliding it back up the side of her body. He did that a couple of times before he slipped his hand under the hem of her shirt, and grazed her stomach lightly with the backs of his fingers. All the while gazing into her large blue eyes.

Rose stroked his cheek with one hand, receiving a small moan in return.

"Rosie." He murmured, his eyes falling shut. "Oh Merlin! You have know idea what you do to me!" before either could deduce what would happen next, he kissed her in the most sensual bone crushing kiss there ever was. Scorpius nipped at her lower lip making her squeak in surprise. He had not expected her to kiss back that much was obvious. Rose did though, she kissed him with an enthusiasm, that only she could give.

It would eventually end up on Hogwarts top ten first kisses including Lily and James, Harry and Ginny, and of course who could forget Ron and Hermione. Not only were their kisses considered the best. When they kissed they ended up changing the lives of the other people around them, and the future many generations to come.

"Oh Scorp! I love you so much!" Rose's muffled voice against his neck as he showered kisses along her jaw line.

"I love you too!" He said enthusiastically between kisses. Turning them around, Rose found herself on the outside and Scorpius towards the wall, slowly sliding down it and taking her with him.

Claiming her lips again Scorpius ran his hands along her sides under her shirt, moving to her bra clasp. Rose meanwhile was unbuttoning his shirt with clumsy fingers. Getting it half way open she ran her hands inside, and over his chest. Breaking their kiss for a moment, Scorp ripped off his shirt and flung it off to one side. Kissing her again, she felt his tongue between her lips as he explored the crevasses of her mouth.

"Merlin you taste good." He groaned out before she forced his lips back to her own. Rose felt him tug at her shirt, and she raised her arms above her head so that he could remove her shirt as well.

A giggle came from outside the door, and a masculine chuckle. Scorpius and Rose were completely oblivious to the couple, until the door opened.

"Rose! What the bloody hell! I am going to kill him whoever he is!"

Scorpius broke their kiss, and Rose sighed gustily.

"I didn't know you have a boyfriend." Scorpius stated confused and angry.

"I don't." She stated, 'That's my brother."

_A/N: Hey! don't hit that X yet or the back button! Hit the one at the bottom here! I want to know what you thought! I really do! Let me know! Tell me what you think! It'll make my day! it really will, ask any of my reviewers! I love you all(Whether you review or not). :D  
Love  
Kitten3_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: So here is Chapter two... Not as good as the first chapter, but it just sort of came to me in Computer Apps today, and I decided to right it down. _

_**I OWN NOTHING...** enjoy chapter two!_

Hugo walked down the corridor. It was slightly crowded, mainly consisting of extremely agitated second and third years. They had been kicked from the Library when Madam Pince found them in the study group after hours.

"Out!" She had shouted, "I will not be responsible for students out of bed after hours!"

Hugo being a fifth year and could stay out later had found this extremely amusing, and in his laughter had also been shooed out the door. Which was why he had found himself in the predicament he was in. He didn't really want to be surrounded be kids trying to sprint to their common rooms before someone else found them. There were some teachers, seeing that it was a study would shoo them on their way. And others would hand out detentions quicker than you could say Merlin's Pants.

Slowly, the students ran off in different directions, and Hugo was left alone walking down the hall. He wondered were Rose was. His sister had been missing at supper, and had not been found since. He figured she was in the library in some corner studying for a test, but she hadn't been in her usual corner. Oh well he thought, she will most likely be on the common room when I get back.

Turning the corner, he ran straight into a small body. There was a gasp, and chocolate brown hair with natural curls at the end flew into the air tangling together around her head. Hugo grabbed her arms holding her close as she fell backwards.

"Hello there!" He said jovially, brushing the hair out of her face. "I thought you had decided not to run into me anymore?" His on again off again girlfriend looked at him accusingly.

"You planned that didn't you? Because I just broke up with you again! Oh please when will you learn? When will I learn?"

"Angel! I have learned, I learned that you are my one and only love, and that you can't possibly understand how much pain I am in every time you break it off with me or you wouldn't do it in the first place." He said gently. She stared at him with sad eyes.

" Don't call me that!" She said forcefully, "You don't though, Hu, we both know that. We just have a lot of attraction for each other, so in the end we just keep dating." She sighed unhappily. "Did anyone see me other than you?" was then added. She said it all matter of factually like it didn't matter, but he knew it did. He knew she would never believe him. But that sigh had given him hope.

"No one saw you, but me. It was I of course that tried to knock you over. But what do you say Angela Hogsmead weekend coming up, care to join me?"

"Hugo! I told you…" She trailed off as Hugo placed a finger over her lips looking at her, eyes intense.

"Come with me. Let me show you I do care Angel! I care I really do! And I want you to know how much you mean to me. I'm running out of chances love, and I want to make it right. Even if we end up only being friends." Angela nodded her head, and he removed his hand from her mouth.

"Can I kiss you now?" she nodded her head again speechless. He knew she had been kissed before, by her last boyfriend, but so far in their year of on again off again, He had not managed to even give her a peck on the lips. And so he kissed her. It was a gentle kiss, but it was given with everything he felt for the woman before him. He felt her arms wrap themselves around his neck, and she let out another sigh. This one in contrast to the last was not unhappy, not at all. This was a sigh of content, as if just by being in his arms she was safe from the rest of the words prejudices and ridicules.

"We're in public Hu!" She said aghast, as a little firsty ran past, and there was the sound of rattling door knobs as Peeves floated down the corridor after him. A look of worry crossed both their features. Peeves had not yet made it around the corner giving the lad some time to get away.

They did not what to be caught in such a precarious position. if Peeves saw them, t would be all over school by morning that they were shagging in some third floor broom cupboard. Glancing up and down the hall Hugo noticed a door on the opposite side. Quickly walking towards it dragging his lovely girlfriend again behind him he flung open the door, to see a site he thought would never happen .

There in the cupboard was Scorpius Malfoy, and none other than his sister. He was silent for a moment taking it in. Who would have thought? Rose and Scorpius… Scorpius and Rose? it was quite unfathomable, and just to make sure he wasn't dreaming he said,

"Rose?" It was said a little louder than expected, and that drew the attention of the trouble making poltergeist. I guess it wont be Angela and I who shagged in the closet tomorrow, he thought, and grimaced. There would be a Howler out of this one.

_A/N: So... Tell me what you think! I'm sure you all know the Drill!! I love you all, and if you review, Well that means I will love even more! let me know! I want your input! :D  
Love  
Kitten3_


End file.
